Work and Personal tensions on Team Gibbs
by Spike-1983
Summary: Ducky and Gibbs finally find peace for each other. Set up: This is after Gibbs returns to active duty after Mexico.


It has been over a month since Gibbs has come back from Mexico. I have been noticing tension between Gibbs and Ducky, as Ducky's assistant I can easily see these things.

The first day Gibbs is back on active duty officially, the team gets a case a dead marine found in the ceiling at a school. Not that there is tension between co-workers. Ziva, Tony and I are not too happy with McGee's book.

As the week went on and we continued working on the case, Ducky was reexamining the body again and saw something usual, I was till thinking about the tensions between Ducky and Gibbs and wondering if they were going to work it out. I was called out from my thoughts when Dr. Mallard said, "Mr. Palmer are you with us"? I said, "Yes, sorry just was thinking". "Okay well I found something unusual and wanted you to take it up to Abby for testing". Ducky said. Palmer replies, "Right away doctor".

In the bull pin Ziva and Tony were working on some leads and Ziva was thinking about how Ducky and Gibbs were still at odds with each other. And wondering why Ducky was still mad at Gibbs. She looked at Gibb's desk he was out for coffee so she knew she had at least ten free Gibb's minutes. Which se is going to use to ask Tony his opinion on the Ducky and Gibbs tensions?

Ziva approached Tony's desk looked around to double check Gibbs was not around. Then she said, "Tony why do you think Ducky is still mad a t Gibbs"? Tony looked at Ziva and gave her a straight look and replied, "Well the night he left I heard that Ducky gave Gibbs a ride home. Something must of gone sore then" Ziva looked at Tony then continued, "I wonder what happen. Do you know how long they been friends"? "I think twenty years or so" Tony replied. Ziva finally said, "I hope they can work this out". Then headed to her desk and Tony said, "Me to".

Gibbs is in his basement working on his boat and trying to figure out what and how he hurt Ducky's feelings. And why he is giving me the cold shoulder. He still has some blanks in his memory, he has filled in the blanks that he and Ducky are close friends. He has a feeling they are more than friends, he unsure though. Gibbs says in his head I want to clear things up and not lose Ducky as a friend.

Finally, the case the team was working on got solved and the team was working on the paper work. Once they all were done and went home. I on the other hand have not finished my paper work. Being the boss has it's own side more paper work. I was still at my desk at 7:00 pm drink the last of my coffee, pushed it into my garbage and then all of a sudden another cup was put on my desk. I put my pen down and looked up to see Ducky was the one who game me the coffee.

I looked at Ducky and he looked at me and I knew he came to say something and it was time for me to listen. Ducky started to say, "I thought you could use a refill". I replied, "Thanks". Ducky looked at Gibbs and continued, "I wanted to come and say that I have not been a friend since you returned. I have been acting like a ..." Gibbs said with a slight smile, "an ass". Ducky nodded yes. Then Gibbs looked at Ducky with a question on his lips he said, 'Just tell me what I did to piss you off"? "Remember the night you quit you asked me for a ride home" Ducky said. Gibbs just nodded in response. Ducky continued, "You said nothing in the elevator and all the way to you house. Then you left to go to Mexico you did not say bye, you just left". "I was still recovering from the coma and just needed to get away from here. That is not the only things that your mad at me for what else Duck" Gibbs said. Ducky replied, "Why did you not ell me about you having a daughter"? "Had a daughter, that is a hard subject but I should of told you, since you're my friend" Gibbs said. Ducky looked at Gibbs and said, "I want to say I am sorry for my action as of late that is not how friends act". Gibbs stood up and came next to Ducky and said, "Duck you know how I feel about apologies". "There a sign of weakness" Ducky said. Gibbs looked at Ducky with a heartfelt look and said, "Not between friends I am sorry I did not tell you about my daughter". Ducky and Gibbs looked at each other and they hugged each other and all was forgiven.

"Hey Duck you want to grab some dinner"? Gibbs asked. Still wanted to clear up the feeling they were more thank friends thought best time then any to find out. Duck replied, "Yes, that would be lovely let's do take out and eat at my place". "Sounds good to me Duck" Gibbs answered. They both headed to the elevator then they got some Mexican and finally were at Ducky's house.

As they sat and ate their food they finally were having the catch up conversation. Ducky telling Gibbs how is mother is doing and about his new education degree. Once they finished and were sitting and enjoying each others company. Gibbs said, "Want to go to the living room and have a drink"? Ducky said, "Yes that would be nice". Gibbs cam back with two drink of scotch, he sat down next to Ducky. He took a sip and a deep breath and thought okay I am going to ask Ducky if we are more than friends.

Gibbs looked at Ducky and Ducky looked at Gibbs and he knew he wanted to ask something so Ducky sat and waited. Gibbs took a breath and started to say, "Duck you and I have been close friends for a long time you always been there for me even though I sometimes I did not deserve it, you stood by me. Since my comma I am still fuzzy on some things and one of those is that I feel that we are more then". I looked at Ducky for his reaction, he looked at me and I saw a confirmation in his face. Then Ducky said, "Jethro we are close friends and we are more than friends, before your comma we finally told each other our true feelings. We love each other and are in love with each other. We have been together for a year and a half". I looked at Ducky and saw love in his eyes and finally the last puzzle piece fell into place. It all cam back yes I do love Ducky and have loved him for a long time.

I reached out and took Ducky's hand in mine and looked at Ducky in his eyes and said, "I love you and missed you. I am so sorry I left you without a goodbye and did not tell you about my daughter". Gibbs squeezed Ducky's hand and tears cam down his face Ducky came closer to Gibbs and used his finger to wipe the tears off his face. Ducky said to Gibbs, "Jethro I love you to and I missed you so much but I had to let you go so you could heal. I knew you would come back to me. Let us just move forward together and be happy and love each other". Gibbs took Ducky into his arms and said with all the love he had for Ducky, "I love you and yes let's start a new chapter for each other". Ten they closed the gap with a kiss, finally Jethro was at home. Jethro stayed over at Ducky's house, they were catching up on the lime they lost. The next morning they woke up in each others arms and they were at peace.

The team was in the bull pin working on their morning work and saw that Ducky and Gibbs coming out of the elevator. They looked at them and saw smiles on their face, and they all knew all was well with Ducky and Gibbs. Which finally brought balance to the whole team; they were able to move forward in comfortable working environment. All is well on team Gibbs.


End file.
